MickeySugui Wiki:Notice Documentations and Usages/Article 1
} This is a wiki handbook. Only the bureaucrat, administrator(s) and no one else is allowed to edit this page.}} Welcome to the Notice usage guidelines, documentations and rules. Here you can learn all about notices. Article 1: What is a Notice? As you know and already know, Notices, also known as tophats or alerts, are templates that notify the reader about the status of the article itself, such as stub, disambiguation, or spoiler. Understanding these notices might be a piece of cake, but there are actually many. Here is an example of a Notice (an edited Nutshell): Some notices' design have been based on Wikipedia's notice style, such as this: ...to this: }|| }|[[Category: }]]}} }} }}; } |border-left: 10px solid orange }}" |- | style="width: 60px; padding: 2px 0px 2px 0.5em; text-align: center;" | } | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em; color:#000;" | }}}} } |}There are 5 parts of MickeySugui Wiki's Notices: the left border color, relation image, title, the information or caption and the background color. Section 1: The Left Border Color Part A: Definition The left border color indicates the intensity, color of the character in the relation image or most importantly, difference of the notice. Part B: Plain color Notices with ordinary original border colors are called neutral notices. See Article 2 Section for more details. Part C: Colorless border Colorless-border notice yield a blank emotion. Section 2: Relation Image notice and in the Nutshell. (Credits to Cartoon Network)]] Part A: Definition The relation image is the image on the left next to the left border. It is put into the notice for more info. It is supposed to have a similar tone with either the title or the information. Some notices have quotes for titles, and the relation images in these notices are partly related or fully related to the quote. Some notices were meant to mean 'serious '''information about the page's condition and not have quotes for titles (of course, these notices are ''not joking), and the relation images in these notices are merely related to the information instead exception is the [[Template:Official|security mark] notice, in which the relation image (which is the NSA seal) is related to the title]. Part B: Sizes notice and the image cleanup notice.]] Part 1: For icons Icons are sized to only 50 pixels, because they look large enough. Some may be enlarged up to 75 pixels or down to 25 pixels. Part 2: For scene cuts as relation images Scene cuts are the images from a certain episode. They are enlarged to 100 pixels, because in 50 pixels, they are so small. Part C: Imageless notices Imageless notices yield a blank emotion. Section 3: Title Part A: Definition The title is the identification card of the notice. It is used to identify the notice and differentiate it to other notices or to just add comedic tastes. Part B: Quotes as notices The most common type of titles in notices are quotes. These are merely quotes from random shows that might add comedic tastes and also emphasize the information that follows. * An example is "It's Squidward, silly!", which is the title of the one-sentence/one-word notice. Part C: "Serious" titles These are titles that literally meant to explain the purpose of the notice doing in a certain article. * An example is the security mark notice. Part D: Titleless notices These are notices that usually reports about citations and copy-and-paste resources put into the article. See Article 2 Section for more details. Section 4: Information The information contains everything you need to know about the reason why does the heck this notice doing in an article. Nothing is special about it. Section 5: Background Color The background color is another teller of the intensity. These may be colored according to the Color Swatch or by the Wiki's default colors. A common user of this is the MickeySugui Classification Board which rates the content of articles—by decimals—according to their content intensity. The common start is if it is rated 50. Another user of this is the security mark. Visit Article 2.